


Goddess

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Love made a rational woman untamed.





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: for harlowbabe, who brought a true drabble out of me, and indigo_inferno, who wanted a story about paint.  


* * *

Abbey laughed when CJ slapped her hand away.

“Its not dry yet.” She warned.

“Can I at least open my eyes? Claudia Jean, what color am I?”

“It’s my favorite…its called Goddess.”

“Care to be more specific?” the First Lady asked.

“No. All you need to know is it fits you perfectly.”

Abbey smiled as the cool of the body brush moved along her torso. She could not believe she was being painted. She could not believe it was CJ Cregg painting her. Love made a rational woman untamed. Apparently, it also made Abbey Bartlet a goddess. 

***


End file.
